


Summer Picnics

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Cameras, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time Tim gets to go out with his parents. Hopefully it wont be as bad as he thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Picnics

**Author's Note:**

> Will possibly be continued unsure yet

The eleven year old Tim had been looking forwards to this trip for months. Slowly crossing off the days and reminding himself about the trip every time he got upset. So every day between being left alone, the bullies at his school, and the dynamic duo working on a big case outside of Gotham. 

 _And his parents had made it home in time_.

Helping him pack, going shopping for new bathing suits, and letting him choose some of the gourmet meals they’d be ordering for the picnic on the water. And the plane ride had been amazing, so had the ferry with so many others looking forwards to summer fun.

Then they arrived at the rented beach home, lovely and rich as everything else they’d rented so far, and his parents left for a night on the town. 

But they were looking forwards to the picnic on the acquired sea vessel in the morning, sweet dreams Timothy, do not stay up late.

Tim might have fell asleep with a damp spot on his pillow but it would be dry by morning.

“Timothy darling, don’t stand too close to the edge.” 

“Yes mother.” 

Tim stepped back, still grinning hugely, as he looked over the sparkling ocean. It was so different from the ocean surrounding Gotham. Waves of light and darker blues and greens all shining in the sun.

It was alien in it’s beauty. So very different from the stormy grey waters he knew.

“Where do you think we should go next honey?” Tim turned watching as his father handed his mother a glass of wine. Only the most expensive of bottles. “I was reading about some amazing finds out in Italy. New material no one has seen before being unearthed from older areas.”

“Italy?” Janet Drake paused, swirling her pristine glass and watching the wine within for any faults. “We are on schedule for Southern Africa next.”

“Oh of course.” Jack Drake looked abashed for a moment, while Janet finally took the smallest of sips from her wine. “I have heard very interesting things from the region as well! Some of the early hominid species found there are simply amazing. I always wonder how much variation could lead to so little now.”

“Yes dear.” Janet smiled thinly, eyes slightly less frosty, before glancing again at their son. “Timothy. Come and have some lunch. The water will not leave without you.”

Ducking his head to hide the instinctive blush, Tim shot another glance at the brilliant water, so he might be a little entranced by how different it was. It was so beautiful compared to everything else he’d ever seen.

Tim walked over to the the cushioned seats, curved around in circle surrounding the center table.  Nice place for a picnic of the rich set variety. But better than most things he’d done with his parents.

“I did teach you to be confident, Timothy.” Janet rolled her eyes briefly while Jack shifted away. “Come and sit down.”

Inwardly sighing, because there was _no one_ as confident as his mother, Tim stepped carefully around his father’s long legs, carefully sitting on the edge of the cushion between them.

“You are your father’s son.” Another gentile eye roll let Tim know she wasn’t exactly upset about it. “Still I suppose I could have done worse.”

Jack grinned, making kissy noises over the top of Tim’s head, while the young boy coughed and tried not to gag in his mouth. He just didn’t feel comfortable enough for that.

“Relax Tim.” Jack leaned forward, awkwardly ruffling his son’s hair. “One day you’ll find the other half of your soul too.”

Tim glanced at his mother, ready to wince at her disdain of the pointless words. Instead she was smiling. Sweet and soft, the corners of her mouth just barely tipped up in a special smile. Tim blinked as she reached around and squeezed his father’s arm. 

Jack looked up at her, pressing his own fingers over hers, grinning hugely at her acceptance. They actually looked... in love.

It was odd seeing his parents like this. Tim glanced out of the corner of his eye at the small pleased look on his mother’s face. They were always so busy when at home, rushing off for the next adventure, he’d never really seen them so relaxed and _playful_ with each other.

Maybe now he could see it more often.

"Timothy." Janet smiled, the almost smile Tim had inherited when he was truly happy, patting the seat between her and Jack. "We have something for you."

"Really?" Tim wanted to be excited, but his parents never spent that much time around him.

"Yes! I have it right here!" Jack leaned forward, picking up a plain brown box Tim had assumed was more supplies. "We wanted to wait for your birthday, but as your mother reminded me, we normally aren't able to make it back."

Another sore point.

Tim took the box, it was heavier than he expected, setting it in his lap while both parents looked on in interest. Tim opened it carefully and slowly, dreading receiving another football or similar sports equipment, his father meant well-

_That was not a football._

Lifting the camera out like it was the holy grail, packing material falling like rain, Tim’s mouth fell open as he looked over the hi-tech camera in his hands. The loop of fabric was pulled reverently around his neck. Tim would _cry_ if he dropped this camera in his shock. Holding the viewfinder up to his eye and focusing on the water around them.

 “I-i.” Tim swallowed, words banished from his mind in shock, _they knew he liked cameras_. “This is perfect.”

His voice was hoarse, in shock, and _oh my god this is the coolest camera ever! Batman and Robin will never be too far away for pictures now!_

"I thought you would like some new sports equipment," his father looked abashed, scratching at his hair. "Luckily your mother reminded me how much you love photography, I'm lucky to have her."

“Yes.” Tim looked up as his mother shrugged gently. “Last time we were home, I saw you with my father’s camera. And while that was a good camera for it’s time, I thought you could still use your own.”

“I-” Tim leaned forwards, hugging his mother, feeling her stiffen at the sudden touch before carefully patting his back. “Thank you!”

“See darling.” Janet said smugly as Tim pulled away. “I told you. This is why we also follow my plans.”

“Yes dear.”

Tim looked back at his new baby, ignoring the wet noises, and just staring in shock at the camera. His parents continued kissing over his head. Jack draping his arm around Tim’s shoulders, pulled his attention back up, giving him a half hug.

"Maybe sometime you can show me how to take decent pictures? We use them at all of the digs, but I always manage to get my fingers in the way." Jack patted Tim’s shoulder, a little awkwardly, smiling encouragingly.

"We picked the camera up in Germany. One of the young men at the leprosarium excavation being unearthed, had several lovely cameras he used to record features, and was kind enough to direct us to a professional." Janet's voice was still cool and calm as ever, but her eyes looked pleased with herself when Tim glanced up. "That is one of the pre release film models for next year they had, if there are any 'bugs' or technical difficulties you notice they would like to be told. We thought you would find that more interesting to work with."

“Thanks!” Tim hugged his father back, before twisting and kissing his mother’s cheek, which earned a more comfortable smile. “I can’t wait to take photos! The lenses are simply amazing!”

 “Well, I already loaded your first roll of film.” Janet nodded smugly, a nicer face than the usual blank one Tim knew, gesturing imperiously at the beautiful water. “Go ahead, Timothy.”

Tim grinned, jumping up an scrambling over to the boat’s edge, tasting the salt in the air with the huge grin splitting his face. Holding the camera up and focusing on the sun touched waves and blue sky-

The gentle breeze brushed through his hair, bringing his parents soft whispers and laughter, the smell of wine and delicious food, and joy.

Twisting, Tim focused in seconds, taking the perfect picture before they could react,  smiling his mother’s smile as he did. They paused at the brief flash and clicking, Janet Drake smiling down at Jack Drake bent low with his lips pressed gently against her hand, sending identical looks of amusement at their son. 

“Really Timothy,” His mother chided in amusement. “One would think you would desire your first picture to be special.”

Tim shrugged, smirking to himself and fiddling with the camera strap, while his dad laughed. Janet relaxed after a moment, laughing briefly, at her husband and child.

“Leave him alone dear. Tim knows special when he sees it.”

“Thanks dad.” Tim glanced down again, blush staining his cheek, and petting the camera strap.

“Yes of course.” Janet rolled her eyes, lady like of course, as she patted the table. “But now that you have your special first picture, Timothy, eat something at least before you lose yourself in the picture taking. Both you and your father get so obsessive at times.”

“You do the same with our scheduling, dearest.”

Tim laughed silently as he sat down again, much happier now, his mind whirling away with thoughts of what he could do with this new camera and multiple lenses.

He was reaching for his glass of water, tensing before his outstretched fingers touched the glass, something cold dripping down his back. Just that split second sensation of deja vu right before the car rear ends you. Or the madman blows up a building.

The water curving to one side of the glass, more than it had before in the gentle swells, like the glass from the movie with dinosaurs. And equally unnerving to watch.

“Timothy?”

Looking up, Tim saw his mother’s inquisitive frown changing into concern as the boat shook beneath them.

“Did you feel that?” Jack stood up, hands on the safety railing, leaning over for a glimpse of whatever bumped into their boat. “Something just-”

“Jack! get away from the edge!” Janet shouted, grabbing Tim around the chest and yanking him back against her, bringing them both down low in the center area of the boat. “Now Jack!” 

Jack stumbled backwards, grabbing onto the central seats, as the boat rocked again. A crack echoed, boat tipping hard to starboard, Jack grabbing onto the seats before he slid to the edge. 

“Timothy! Stay right here!” Janet pushed her son down, against the seats, jumping forwards. 

She grabbed on to Jack’s wrists just as another quake hit the boat, screams of breaking fiberglass and tearing wood, screams from the occupants as water splashed violently with the fourth attack. 

The boat tilted, flipping over in slow motion, sending Tim falling through the air hearing his parents screams as the boat started falling, water rushing everywhere as he splashed down. Sinking quickly with gravity’s help, feeling other objects hitting the water besides him.

Panicking, unable to tell up from bottom, Tim opened his eyes as he struggled. The blue water had turned dark and bubbling with escaped oxygen, so different from the sparkling light he’d seen from the surface. 

 _Bubbles_. 

Eyes burning in the salt, the tail end of bubbles trailing past his feet, Tim flipped in the water. Hands reaching desperately after the fleeing oxygen. 

Tim surfaced, coughing, hacking the water up, eyes stinging as he looked around. The boat had completely flipped, white and algae spotted hull out off place in the vast sea, and pieces of the boat and things on it littered the water.

“Mom! Dad!”

Spinning in the water, seeing nothing but clear skies, and unending water. Tim coughed again, clothes heavy in the water, camera strap tight around his neck. 

A splash attracted his attention. 

Past the overturned boat, some floating cushions, something wooden. 

Janet surfaced, a few feet away, water streaming from her mouth like a classical fountain, and dragging Tim’s attention to his mother as she looked around.

“Timothy!” Professional strokes carried her quickly to Tim’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist and keeping him floating as he floundered, still feeling like he was being dragged down again. “Where’s Jack?!”

More splashing, _screaming_.

 “Jack!”

Tim’s mouth dropped open as his father arced out of the water, something dark and huge underneath as they splashed down again. Pink water shined in the light as it fell.

“Tim! Get up there right now!”

It was the first time she had ever yelled at him, eyes lit with fear, hair plastered across his mother’s face as she towed him over to the overturned boat. Janet pushed at Tim’s small body shoving him up and out of the water. Making no noise at the frantic kicks colliding with her arms and face, feeling nothing but relief as she sank in the churning water while her child was climbing up, safe on the wreckage.

“Stay there Tim!”

Tim flattened on the curving bottom, shaking with white knuckles, trying to stay in pace as he held the thin ridge. Chest heaving as the boat rocked under him, watching as mother moved away.

Janet swam, fast and vicious strokes pounding through the water as she swam to where Jack surfaced and fallen. She started swimming harder as frantic pink tinged bubbles popped against the surface in front of her.

She was splashing harder, trying to drag attention to herself, shoving aside pieces of the boat, when Jack surfaced again. More of the pink water was streaming down his face, eyes huge and blown in terror as he screamed.

Arms waving above the waves, one whole and human looking, the other falling away in shredded pieces. Bones and muscles exposed. 

“I’m coming Jack! Hang on!”

“N-nooo!” 

Jack turned, years past flashing before his eyes while future years were ripped away.

“Get back Janet! Get away! Shark!”

The water behind him split billowed up, splitting apart to show dorsal fins surfacing, twisting around and coming back.

Tim’s breath caught in his chest, mouth open and working, trying to scream as the fins zoomed closer.

Janet swam harder, refusing to cry at the salt stinging her eyes, pushing everything she had into the strokes as her husband screamed. 

“Please! No! Janet go!”

“You idiot!” Janet snarled, fear laced around the edges of her angry voice, tears as salty as the water. “I’ll never leave you.”

She reached him, curling her body around his as they held on to each other, letting her tears fall. Jack clutched at her, pressing his face against hers great teeth and grey flesh zooming behind him, as he pressed his whole hand against her face.

“It’s you and me forever.” He whispered back,

Frozen, huddled in place against the bobbing hull, in a sea of wreckage and blood. Tim watched as his parents held each other close and kissed. The fins behind them getting bigger as it speeded closer to his parents.

“No!”

 _And were gone_.

No last screams, or bubbles, or bloody water. Just gone.

It was horrible how calm the sea was. Wreckage still floated under the gentle sun, water as lovely blue as before, and scraps of torn clothing drifted by in pink stains. 

“Mom?”

The waves against the ruined material sounded like a song, rhythmic beats in time with his pulse, while the boy’s eyes grew empty.

“Dad?”

In the distance he thought he heard seagulls. A giant oceanic form of the winged vermin one found roosting in most cities, his mother had called them. His dad had called them amazing.

“Come back.”

Below the surface, the darker hide and fins sliced through the water, circling around the bobbing boy as he tried not to lose himself to the panic. It surface slightly, huge snout and side fin breaching the surface as it pushed against the hull, one dark eye visible and focused on Tim, spinning the upturned boat and boy around in it’s wake as it vanished again.

“Please. I-”

The dorsal fins surfaced again as it circled back, feet of water between the fins, the tail spiking above the water and showering Tim with more water as it dived under. Tim shook, eyes wide, waiting for the shark to hit the boat again, knock him into the water, and eat him like his parents.

A chattering noise started up, steady and painful sounding over the gentle waves. Taking uncomfortably long before Tim realized the noise was his teeth chattering. Tim pressed his jaw to his knees, hugging his legs close now, as the salt water dried, leaving him sticky and so cold in the sea breeze. 

The camera stabbed at his stomach as he hugged his knees. Tim pulled back, swallowing dryly, letting his legs straiten out towards the water as his hands clasped the camera to his chest. 

Chewing on his lip, Tim felt his shirt getting hotter against his back, eyes watching for the shark. Fins surfacing and disappearing through the water. Tim held up the camera limply, winding the film and snapping pictures, even when the salt water had probably destroyed everything.

Just something to focus on. Kind of like how Batman needed a Robin. Tim needed to camera to keep from going insane. 

Anything to keep from thinking and remembering.

The shark splashed beneath him again. Making his neck itch like he was being watched by it.

Tim inched forwards, peering over the edge, as it continued circling. He could barely see the darker shadow slicing through the water. It was amazing. In a horrifying way, like watching vigilantes fighting in the night.

Tim watched, enthralled, as the form twisted and surged beneath the water. It almost looked like some parts were lengthening while others shortened and pulled inwards. And still he felt the eyes focused on him. 


End file.
